Aiuto:Come Editare
Principianti assoluti? Se riesci a digitare e cliccare e pensare, puoi modificare quasi tutte le pagine di questa wiki. # Trova una pagina da migliorare. (Se vuoi, puoi far pratica prima nella Sandbox. E' fatta apposta per esercitarsi e sperimentare. E' un ottimo posto per abituarsi a usare e far funzionare le wiki). # Clicca su "Modifica". # Si aprirà una finestra di modifica - digita nuove frasi o correzioni # Clicca su "Salva" - (beh, sarebbe meglio cliccare prima su "Anteprima", per evitare errori) # Ora sei un Web Publisher. Benvenuto! Come per tutte le wiki, puoi modificare tutte le pagine tranne le pagine protette. Le tue modifiche saranno subito visibili. Basta cliccare sul tasto "Modifica" che appare in cima a tutte le pagine. Spiega la tua modifica nello spazio "Oggetto" che si trova in fondo alla finestra di modifica prima dei tasti salva e anteprima. per es: "correzione errore" o "aggiunte notizie su...". Usa il tasto "Visualizza anteprima" per controllare le tue modifiche e aggiusta la formattazione prima di salvare. Ricorda di cliccare Salva la pagina prima di procedere. Se sei connesso, puoi segnalare la tua modifica come minore tramite l'opzione Questa è una modifica minore per far sapere che la tua modifica non è qualcosa di sostanziale. Per provare a far modifiche, apri una nuova finestra e vai nella sezione Sandbox (area per test di modifiche), e clicca sul tasto "Modifica". Aggiungi qualcosa e clicca su Salva. Formattazione La formattazione principale viene fatta con i markup wiki, quindi non c'è bisogno di imparare l'HTML. Grassetto e corsivo Grassetto e corsivo si aggiungono circondando una parola o frase con apostrofi multipli ('): * corsivo risulta come corsivo. (2 apostrofi su ciascun lato) * grassetto risulta come grassetto. (3 apostrofi su ciascun lato) * grassetto corsivo risulta come grassetto corsivo. (2 + 3 = 5 apostrofi su ciascun lato) Titoli e sottotitoli Titoli e sottotitoli servono per migliorare la struttura di un articolo. Se vedi due o più argomenti all'interno di una stessa pagina, puoi dividerli inserendo un titolo per ogni argomento (sezione). I titolo possono essere creati in questo modo: * Titolo principale (2 segni uguale) * Sottotitolo (3 segni uguale) * Altro titolo di livello più basso (4 segni uguale) * Altro titolo di livello ancora più basso (5 segni uguale) Se un articolo ha almeno tre titoli, apparirà automaticamente un sommario (Table Of Contents, TOC) a inizio pagina. Prova a creare dei titoli nella Sandbox e vedi l'effetto. Rientro Per far rientrare il testo, inserisci due punti (:) proprio all'inizio di una riga. Più due punti inserisci, più il testo rientra. Una nuova riga (premendo Invio) segna la fine del paragrafo rientrato. Per esempio: Questa riga è allineata completamente a sinistra. : : Questa linea è rientrata leggermente. : :: Questa linea è rientrata di più. vengono mostrati come: Questa riga è allineata completamente a sinistra. : Questa linea è rientrata leggermente. :: Questa linea è rientrata di più. Elenchi puntati Per creare un elenco puntato, usa un asterisco (*). Più asterischi inserisci all'inizio di un paragrafo più quel paragrafo rientra (utile per elenchi di livello inferiore). Esempio: : * Primo elemento dell'elenco : * Secondo elemento dell'elenco : ** Elemento del sottoelenco : * Non è divertente? vengono mostrati come: :* Primo elemento dell'elenco :* Secondo elemento dell'elenco :** Elemento del sottoelenco :* Non è divertente? Elenchi numerati Puoi anche creare elenchi numerati. Per far ciò, usa il simbolo del numero o cancelletto (#). Più # inserisci più il testo rientra. Esempio: : # Primo elemento : # Secondo elemento : ## Elemento sotto il secondo : # Terzo elemento vengono mostrati come: :# Primo elemento :# Secondo elemento :## Elemento sotto il secondo :# Terzo elemento Link I link sono importanti nelle wiki per aiutare i lettori a navigare all'interno del sito. Link interni Puoi fare uso consistente di riferimenti incrociati tra le pagine della wiki, usando i link interni. Puoi aggiungere link a pagine esistenti o a pagine che prevedi siano create in futuro. Per creare un link ad un'altra pagina della stessa wiki, basta semplicemente mettere la parola tra doppie parentesi quadre. Per esempio, se vuoi creare un link alla Home Page, dovrai scrivere: : Home Page Se vuoi usare altre parole diverse dal nome della pagina con cui creare un link, puoi inserirle dopo una barra "|" (SHIFT + SLASH INVERSO nella maggior parte delle tastiere). Per esempio, se vuoi creare un link alla Home Page, ma la vuoi chiamare "pagina principale" scriverai così: : Vedi pagina principale... che risulta come: : Vedi pagina principale... Se vuoi aggiungere un suffisso al link, puoi inserire le altre lettere direttamente fuori dalle doppie parentesi quadre. Per esempio, se vuoi scrivere: : Aggiungi domande alla Wikia per i quizzes. che risulta come: : Aggiungi domande alla Wikia per i quizzes. (il link sarà rosso se la pagina non esiste) Link tra Wiki Per creare un link a un'altra wiki, puoi usare il suo nome seguito da due punti e la pagina che ti interessa, senza usare l'URL completo. Per esempio, la home page della Community Wikia è Pagina Principale, che si può scrivere come : w:c:it:Pagina principale : piuttosto che come http://it.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina principale Questo tipo di link funziona per tutte le wiki nella mappa, non solo per Wikia. Vedi la pagina Central Wikia su Wikia:Help:Interwiki link. Link esterni Se vuoi creare un link a un sito esterno alle Wikia, puoi digitare l'indirizzo URL completo della pagina a cui vuoi linkare. : http://www.google.com Spesso è utile far sì che il link non venga visualizzato come URL, quindi usa una parentesi quadra ad ogni estremo, con il nome alternativo dopo l'intero indirizzo URL, separati da uno spazio (non una barra). Quindi se vuoi che il link appaia come Motore di ricerca Google, digita: : Motore di ricerca Google Reindirizzamenti Per reindirizzare automaticamente da una pagina all'altra, digita #REDIRECT e poi inserisci tra paretesi quadre il nome della pagina a cui reindirizzare. Per esempio, puoi reindirizzare da "Gatti" a "Gatto". In questo modo, chiunque digiti una delle due parole nel box di ricerca verrà portato automaticamente a "Gatto". Variabili Wiki e template Usa per vedere la Wiki corrente. Per esempio, su questo sito risulta come . Questo e altri pochi template sono comuni ai siti MediaWiki. Controlla current list of all templates on this Wikia. Anche tu puoi creare dei template. Basta creare una pagina chiamata Template:NOME DEL TEMPLATE e poi digitando quel contenuto verrà aggiunto alla pagina corrente. Quindi, se c'è qualcosa che necessita di essere inserito in più pagine, dovresti creare un template. La maggior parte dei template nella Wikia Centrale possono essere usati nelle altre wiki inserendo "wikia:" come prefisso al nome del template. Vedi la pagina di aiuto nella Wikia Centrale Wikia:Help:Shared templates. Altro Per ulteriori informazioni vedi *Aiuto:Modifica *Aiuto:Modificare il testo Categoria:Aiuto Categoria:Ikaiuto